I Want to Be With You
by NYyankeesbabie90
Summary: Re WriteComplete What if 'Chosen' 7.22 went a bit different. Dorry guys, couldn't let it end that way. Spuffy.


I Want My Life to Be With You  
  
Author: prnczzcutie25 (me duh!)  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Summary: Different ending to 'Chosen'. Couldn't let it end like that.  
  
Shipper: Total Spuffy  
  
Chapter 1: Ok guys, this is the way I think the show should have ended. Also, this is a re-write. I hope you enjoy it. Remember to review!  
  
"No, no, you've done enough, you can still..." Buffy choked out near tears.  
  
"No, Buffy, it's for me to do the clean up, go Buffy, now," he told her, feeling the pain consume him.  
  
Light shot out of the amulet. Buffy looked at him, he was magnificently beautiful and she loved him. For the first time, she actually realized she loved him. Tears fell down her face. The walls crumpled around them as Faith called from the stairs.  
  
"Buffy come on!"  
  
She looked to Faith, and then to Spike. She began to panic. Faith took off running up the stairs.  
  
"Go lamb, it's fair to say schools out for the bloody summer," he said panting.  
  
"Spike!" she said not wanting to leave him. More tears fell.  
  
"I mean it! I gotta do this!" he yelled sternly.  
  
He held up his hand and closed his eyes and she remembered all the times he and Buffy shared, thinking this might be the last time he might see her or touch her. Buffy looked at him. She saw tears fall from his closed eyes. She laced her fingers with his and he opened his eyes, looking at Buffy, at how beautiful she actually was. Their hands caught on fire as the walls crumbled around them.  
  
"I love you," she said sincerely.  
  
"No you don't but thanks for saying it," he said quietly, she saw a few more tears fall from his face. Their hands caught on fire. He couldn't believe the words coming from her mouth. He had been waiting so long for her to say this but he couldn't believe it. She cried. The floor shook and their hands pulled away from each other.  
  
"Now go!"  
  
"No Spike! I love you! We still have time, we can both get out of here, and don't you want to be with me?" she asked looking down, crying.  
  
"Buffy, of course I do, but it would be easier if either of us believed it. I want things to be simple pet, I want you to get marry, have children and find someone that will take you into the sunlight," he stated softly.  
  
"I don't want that! I want my life to be with you!" She said tears flowing freely; he took her head in his hands. She looked at is light blue eyes, they were full of pain.  
  
"Buffy Anne Summers, I love you, but this is the work I have to do, just remember I will always love you and you will always be with me," he said, his blue eyes full of pain and torment.  
  
"Spike I..."  
  
"No..."  
  
He drew her in kissing her deeply, there was more passion than either had ever experienced as their tongues intertwined and she loved every second. They broke apart slowly both crying. Spike whispered as more of the place began to crumble.  
  
"Here, take this," he said reaching into his pocket and pulling out a something. He handed it to her.  
  
It was his favorite silver lighter. Though it was different. It was engraved. It said 'TO MY SWEETHEART, I WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOU, WILLIAM' she read. She blinked tears.  
  
"I can't take this Spike..."  
  
"No, I want you to have it, now please, go, I want you to go, I love you..." he choked out.  
  
"I love you too, I'll never forget you, never..." she whispered.  
  
She leaned in, kissing him one last time, clasping his hand in hers. She cried. She gave him one last look before he disintegrated before her eyes, in her hand, he whispered out her name before he was gone, she cried, he was gone, for good. The walls crumble and she ran, ran like she never had ran before. She ran up the stairs and to the top of the building looking for the bus. It had just passed. She jumped to the next building, jumping off of it and landing on top of the moving bus. After out of the disintegrated city, the bus pulled over. She jumped off, looking at the deep whole that was once Sunnydale. The Sunnydale she and Spike first met, the Sunnydale where they made love, the Sunnydale where he had died to save the world. She collapsed on the dirt road and cried, clutching the lighter he gave her in her hand. Though she felt as if Spike was around her, watching her, she wanted her life to be with Spike but now she thought he was with her, in her heart, forever.  
  
~~~  
  
2 Months Later:  
  
She arrived at the L.A. airport from Cleveland, Angel had said that he had a surprise for her, she didn't know what it was but she came anyways... she took a taxi cab from the airport to the address Angel had given her, Wolfram and Hart. She walked in and stopped at the lobby desk to ask for Angel.  
  
"Hi, I'm Buffy, is Angel here?" she asked.  
  
The lady at the desk picked up the phone and dialed a number.  
  
"Hello, Mr. Angel, you have a girl here, goes by the name of Buffy, would you like to see her? Uh huh... uh huh... ok. Buh bye Mr. Angel. Ok, Buffy dear, Angel is waiting for you in his office, you are glad to go on up,"  
  
"Ok, thank you,"  
  
She took the elevator up to Angel's office and exhaled before opening the door.  
  
"Hi Angel I..." she started but muffled a cry with her hand. It wasn't Angel, it was Spike, she couldn't believe it, she cried out his name.  
  
"Sp... Spike?"  
  
"It's me baby," he said in his soft British accent.  
  
Spike walked up to her slowly taking her in his arms and kissing her deeply, it was the same kiss the shared when Buffy told him she loved him. It was him she thought, really and truly him. She kissed him with all she had and the kiss broke, he hugged her crying, he thought he'd never see her again. She couldn't believe it.  
  
"Buffy, my sweet Buffy," he said hugging her and taking in all her familiar scents.  
  
She was about to say something but paused when she felt a small thud.  
  
Spike took off his open long sleeve shirt. He had small cut here and there but still the same nice cut body.  
  
"Give me your hand," he whispered.  
  
He whispered. She wiped her tears away, gave a weak smile and gave him her hand. He layed her hand upon his chest and she shocked, let out a small yelp. He smiled. His heart beat.  
  
"I want my life to be with you Buffy," he said softly, holding the teary eyed girl. She looked up into his blue eyes and smiled.  
  
"I want my life to be with you too... William," she said kissing him again. Buffy smiled and tears fell, but this time happy tears, knowing that she could do it, everything she wanted, she had. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he picked her up smiling and kissed his Buffy, his pet, his lamb, his only true love. She was going to make it through this, with Spike by her side.  
  
Angel peeked in through the doors' open crack and smiled. He didn't like Spike but he knew he had done the right thing.  
  
~~~  
  
The End  
  
Ok, I hoped you liked it and remember to review. This was my re write and I really hoped you like it (as I said, lol). Luv ya guys who review and read my other stories too! 


End file.
